The present invention relates to a voltage generating circuit in a semiconductor integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a voltage generating circuit in which an output voltage is temperature-compensated and which is operable over high frequencies such a 100 MHz.
In conventional voltage generating circuits, since the output voltage of a logical output circuit is determined by the forward voltages of such elements as diodes and transistors, the circuits are so constructed as to have negative temperature dependencies. Therefore, such conventional voltage generating circuits have a problem in that there is a high possibility of the occurrence of the collector saturation in a transistor of the output circuit, especially at a high temperature.